Christmas Hope
by RoseAmy13LunaGinny
Summary: Christmas comes with out much hope in a German POW camp for America and England. With Germany at his wits end nobody realizes he needs the same thing the American and English troops do. Hope. It takes a few Christmas Carols to remind everybody of the one thing they forgot they had: Christmas Hope. Some USUK. One-shot.


**Time to get in the Christmas spirit! Actually I just had this idea randomly so it's not for Christmas or anything like that. Well I hope you like it!**

Cold air blew in through the cracks in the rotting wood of the barracks. Like the deadly breath of Father Winter. The air chilled the thinly clothed men to the bone, seeping in from every corner, an inescapable horror. The poor men were frozen black and blue, like they had been in a horrible bar fight. America sighed, his breath frosting in the air. He leaned back against the wall that barely protected them from the raging German winter. "A-alf-fred?" America turned his head. They never ending chill had dulled England's usual bright green eyes.

"Yeah?" America looked down at the man he loved. It hurt him so much to see him like this. England cuddled up to him and wrapped his thin arms around America's chest. America draped his arms over his shoulders, sharing the little warmth they had.

"I-if we get out of here…" England shivered violently, his lips purple. "I promise…" He started to drift off. His eyelids threatening to close.

"Iggy, Iggy…" America shook him awake knowing it would be fatal to let him sleep in this chill.

"If we get out of here, I promise that I will eat a hamburger with you and not complain." He smiled cockily, a little bit of the old England shining through. He snuggled into America's chest. America chuckled. He was so adorable.

"If we get out of here, I will drink tea for a month and use "proper" English." England smiled.

"You'd better you oaf!" England looked at him grumpily. His large eyebrows furrowed.

They were currently at a prisoner of war camp in Germany. It was late December and their troops weren't prepared for the frightening chill of northern German winter. Each gust of wind brought another wave of shivering among the troops. The cold was like an iron fist that never left, it just slowly tightened. Ludwig was at the camp too. Not as a prisoner, obviously, he was one of the officers. He sometimes sneaked America and England extra food and had once delivered the troops some much needed extra blankets. The troops still didn't trust him. How could they? Technically he was their enemy. They didn't know the real Ludwig. The control freak who had a soft spot for dogs and a certain Italian nation. The one who had held his tears when any sensible person would have been sobbing uncontrollably with all the trials and tribulations he had been forced to face. He had an intimidating and strict out side appearance but underneath he cared deeply for his people, family and friends. Alfred remembered back to a conversation they'd had a few days ago.

"Here you go." Ludwig handed him a cold bowl of potato soup. The small wooden bowl was the only thing they used for food. Most meals were mainly consisted of potato's in broth were some hard bread. Meat was a rare and welcoming treat. "There is some meat inside." America had nodded his thanks, not risking a conversation. The troops were already suspicious of Ludwig. Having him converse with their Nations would not help his or Arthur and Alfred's popularity. Ludwig kneeled in front of him. America realized how bad Ludwig looked. There were large bags under his eyes and he looked on the verge of tears. "I…" He broke off and wiped at his eyes. "I am sorry. For everything." He stood and started to walk away.

"Hey, Germany…" Ludwig turned to look at him. "It'll be okay" Ludwig sighed and left, ignoring the glares he got from the men in the barracks. There eyes like daggers aimed at his back.

"America…" America broke away from his remembering.  
>"Yeah Iggy?" England had been hurt badly and the cold wasn't helping. He shivered constantly, yet he was sweating. They needed to get him out of here. He wasn't going to last much longer. Ludwig had given him any extra food he could sneak by. He also had provided some extra blankets.<p>

"What day is it?" It was December. Nearing the end, but America knew the New Year hadn't started. Was it the 23rd? No, they had past that.

"Artie! It's Christmas!" America told him excitedly. England smiled.

"Merry Christmas love…" He sighed and leaned against America. "Sing."

"Hmm?"

"Sing a Christmas carol."

"Okay" America wracked his numb mind trying to think of one. Having one in mind he started slowly his voice rich a deep.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

The troops started in slowly there voices growing in strength. There voices were tired and weak but they were determined and strong at the same time.

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

They kept singing it over and over again until the voices slowly faded and the troops fell asleep. As the voices faded one voice started to stand out in particular. It was deep and smooth, and in German.

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Alles schläft; einsam wacht_

_Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar._

_Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar,_

The voice broke off in a choked sob. America stood up, his bones and muscles creaking in agitation. "Iggy, I'll be right back, kay?" England nodded and buried himself in his blanket. He stepped over the sleeping soldiers and pushed the creaking door open. Peaking out he saw Ludwig singing softly, tears running down his face. America walked out and put a hand on his shoulder. Ludwig flinched when the hand made contact with his shoulder. Like he was in pain. "Hey…" America whispered.

"Oh, America it is only you…I thought it might've been my officers…" He bit his lip, realizing he'd said too much.

"What about your officers?" America looked at him.

"They don't like me giving you and your troops blankets and extra food. They punish me." He sniffled and wiped at his cheeks. "When ever something goes wrong in the war, I get 10 lashes. With a whip." He put his head in his hands. America looked at his shocked.

"Oh…" his response came out whispered and hushed.

"This war…it's so stupid. I just want it to be over." Ludwig sighed. "I- I HATE IT!" He kicked at the ground. "I hate just having to what that psycho Hilter tell me to do. I hate having to lose my friends trust. Getting punished fro something I didn't want in the first place." He sniffled again.

"Buddy, we all do. We all will one day have or had have a psycho ruler. We can do this together." Germany nodded. "But together we can get through this." America nodded, assured by his own words. He started to sing, quietly at first. Almost a whisper, like a gust of wind in the trees.

_Hope is a present_

_A gift freely given_

_To all who receive_

_And open their hearts_

Ludwig joined in in German.

_Hope is a promise_/_Hoffnung ist ein Versprechen_

_For a better tomorrow/Für eine bessere Zukunft_

_In a world filled with sorrow/In einer Welt mit Trauer gefüllt_

_We always have hope/Wir haben immer Hoffnung_

_Our Christmas hope/Unsere Weihnachts Hoffnung_

_Our Christmas hope/Unsere Weihnachts Hoffnung_

There voices blended, a beautiful song, sung in two different languages. The troops joined in the song blending together a call of hope in a place where there was none. Merry Christmas.

**If anybody speaks German could you correct my song? I used Google translate so its probably not very accurate. :D Welp, anyways, constructive criticism is valued but flames are not. Thanks!**

** ~Amy!**


End file.
